


The Road to Self-Actualization Is Littered with F-Bombs [Podfic]

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romantic Comedy, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles’s final Spring Break of his college career, and he's got plans to do a whole lot of nothing. But Derek has other plans for him, and before he knows it, Stiles is joining Derek to go undercover at a couples' retreat in a bid to catch a ring of thieves. It's the world's most perfect plan! Nothing could possibly go wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Self-Actualization Is Littered with F-Bombs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road to Self-Actualization Is Littered with F-Bombs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657428) by [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords). 



> So this is long LONG overdue.  
> I originally started this August of last year but then shit happened.  
> I recorded half of this but then before I could finish I went off to London (ironically to meet the Teen Wolf cast) and then caught a cold, and before I could recover from said cold I moved to America leaving my beloved computer and recording equipment behind!  
> (So please note if my accent changes slightly during the work which i don't think it does, blame living abroad)  
> And upon returning a couple of months ago I have just been very busy with work (and the house has been full so no reading porno aloud).  
> But alas I am done. And here you go! 
> 
> This is one of my favourite fics so I am so happy to be able to share it with you.  
> The music is by The Killers, and the song is 'Here with me'

Length: 3:02:01

Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?02wm7ukiuab5y9e)

 

_Summary: It's Stiles’s final Spring Break of his college career, and he's got plans to do a whole lot of nothing. But Derek has other plans for him, and before he knows it, Stiles is joining Derek to go undercover at a couples' retreat in a bid to catch a ring of thieves. It's the world's most perfect plan! Nothing could possibly go wrong!_ [  
](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6b78d335c9fb80b814772ab8a3721125/tumblr_nadirrPec71qbnhsoo1_400.jpg)


End file.
